Crazy, Not Insane: A Buffy Fanfiction
by WanderingWhedonite
Summary: A young girl finds herself alone in a strange place with no memory of anything but her name. She meets a vampire, a slayer, a witch and a demon all in her first week. All the strange happingings in the town of Sunnydale seem very familiar to her. Over the years, she will fall in love and make new friends. Can she get her memories back, or does she even want to?
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm night in Sunnydale. Stars were glistening stark white against the black sky. Overall, it was a very pleasant evening. Spike was in his crypt, watching the new episode of Passions. He was, well, bored. Buffy and her little slayerettes were trying to fight off a new big bad and, of course, didn't need his help. Ever since the initiative put this bloody chip in his brain he had been, but would never admit it, depressed. He had nothing left to live for. The scoobies thought him pathetic and weak, he was surviving on pig's blood and hunting demons like one of the good guys.

A loud bang sounded outside of the crypt, snapping Spike from his thoughts. He bolted up from the chair, grabbing his coat on his way outside. Slamming open the door, he got ready for a fight. He wandered around the outside of the crypt, wondering where the bang came from. Just when he was about to pass the sound off and nothing more than just that, he came across a girl. She lay there, unmoving except for her chest, which slowly lifted itself up and down. She looked almost, peaceful.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Who… Who are you?" She asked him. Her voice was like silk, soft and soothing. It took him a second to register what she had asked,

"You can call me Spike, love." He replied. She tilted her head to the side, getting up of the ground and dusting herself off.

"Spike." She let the name roll around on her tongue. The man, Spike, seemed very familiar to her. After she was standing she realized she was a couple inches shorter than him. Ignoring this she asked him another question, "Have we met before?"

"Do you come here often?" He countered with a smirk. "Stop asking pick up lines and I might answer."

"Snark suits you very well." She told him in a matter of fact tone, "Where am I?" Spike sighed and rolled his eyes,

"Look lady,"

"Jinx." She interrupted, "My name's Jinx."

Spike looked at her, "Alright 'Jinx', are you drunk or something? 'Cause if so I can't help you."

Jinx put her hands on her hips and said in a sarcastic tone, "I swear to drunk I'm not God. Now answer the question, where am I?"

"You don't know?" Spike raised an eyebrow, "Let me just clarify. A random girl appears in the middle of a graveyard in Sunnydale of all places, she has no memory of where she lives and from what I can tell, anything else. Correct me if I'm wrong."

This got her upset, "Let me get this straight. You find a strange girl alone in the woods with no memory whatsoever and you don't do a thing to help her when you find this out. I mean come on! Really?" She crossed her arms in a defiant way. Spike looked taken aback. This girl comes out of nowhere and just sasses him to no end. He might not know her, but he did know that he liked her attitude.

He paused, scanning the graveyard, "Look I think you can handle yourself pretty well but it's not safe for you to be alone out here. There's all sorts of nasties. Where do you live?"

At this she was puzzled. She couldn't remember where she lived. Or anything for that matter. "I don't know." He looked at her quizzically,

"Well Jinx," Spike said, "You can crash at my place for the night if you have no place to go."

Jinx looked up at him and smiled, "That would be wonderful." She began to stare at him absentmindedly. He really was hot!

"Don't go and think I'm being all mushy, pet." Spike said defensively, "If Buffy found out she'd have me staked! And we don't want that now do we?" He said, smiling.

Jinx didn't flinch, "Well it's hard not to stare at something attractive. You of all people should know that."

During his little talk Spike had begun to stare back at her, looking at her. In particular he was looking at her eyes. They were a beautiful grey blue color that made her whole face glow when she smiled. Her lips were the perfect size for her face. Her blue hair fell about two inches above her shoulders. She wore a green coat with a blue tank top that peaked out of the top of the coat, which was tied closed around her waist. Out of the bottom of her coat came a pair of light blue jeans that hugged her legs tightly. The most curious thing about her was that she wasn't a barbie doll. She had curves to die for. And she was still hot.

Snapped from his trance, Spike looked her straight in her blue eyes and said, "Well you're not too hard on the eyes, love."

She laughed at the compliment making him smile in return, "Spike," She started her face shining with mischief, "Where do you live?"

He pointed at the crypt and said, "In there."

"Ooh! I love crypts. And graveyards. I just find them so fascinating!"

Spike looked at her in surprise, "You like them?" She nodded. "Well then, Jinx, I think we'll get along nicely."

Jinx smiled at this and said in a cheerful tone, a gorgeous smile gracing her face, "I really hope so! You know, you seem really familiar… Are you sure we haven't met?" When she finished she tilted her head to the side in a manner similar to his own.

"Pet, I think I would remember meeting someone like you." At his response Jinx began blushing furiously, and he found it adorable. Wait what? He, William the Bloody, found a human girl adorable! Was he going soft? What was happening to him? Stupid bloody chip. Making him, a vampire, actually think of a human as nothing more than a late night snack.

As he was lost in his mind palace, a voice sounded from the surrounding world, "What's going on up there?" Jinx snapped her fingers in front of his face several times,

"I wouldn't advise that love. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." At this she laughed. She was laughing, at him! He had killed two, not one but two slayers in his time, and she was laughing away like it was nothing.

"Now, let's go inside, cause I, for one, am getting fairly tired and would like to sleep. You offered and I would now like to see the inside of this fabled 'Crypt'." She turned on her heel and went into the small building. Spike heard her exclaim from inside the building, "It's bigger on the inside!" He chuckled quietly to himself and followed her inside.

"You have a TV?" Jinx asked, pointing at the machine, "In a crypt?" she walked over and began to poke at it.

Spike rolled his eyes and smacked her hand away from it, "Yes I have a 'TV'. Doesn't everyone nowadays?"

Jinx shrugged her shoulders and said casually to Spike, "Well mister vamp," Spike looked up at her in surprise, "When is dinner?"

"There is none. How… How did you know I'm a Vampire?" Jinx laughed as if to say it was obvious. Her laughter echoed throughout the crypt. Then, Jinx proceeded to mock him, "Oh look at me! I wear a leather coat and look like a rock star! I live in a crypt and have nothing to eat even though I have a fridge. I am pale oh look at me! Do you really think it was that hard?"Just before Spike could make a sharp reply the door was busted open.

"Bloody hell! What is it n… Oh. Hello. Slayer."


	2. Chapter 2

Jinx turned towards the entrance of the crypt, her short blue hair spinning along with her. She saw a girl standing in the doorway, stake in hand, looking very pissed off. The girl was relatively her height, give or take a few inches. She had blonde hair down to her shoulders and blue eyes that stared Spike down. On her neck was a cross necklace that sat just above a black spaghetti strap top. Her red leather pants went all the way down her legs and stopped just above her black high heels.

The blonde walked up to Jinx and asked very bluntly,"Are you human?" Jinx looked taken aback. Why wouldn't she be? I mean, she may not have any memories but she at least knew she was human.

After a few seconds Jinx regained her composure and said with a smirk, "Yes. I am infact human." Jinx crossed her arms whilst the blonde did the same. They stared at eachother for a while, glaring into each other's eyes. They had forgotten about Spike who stood there smiling at the two girls with a look of surprise and admiration for Jinx.

"Well you can't be too sure. The name's Buffy, by the way." The girl said, extending her hand to Jinx. Just as Jinx was about to go shake her hand the other girl pushed her against the wall, holding the stake right above Jinx's heart. When Jinx had no reaction Buffy pulled away, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Okay, you're not a vamp so… Why are you hanging out with him?"

"Becau…" Jinx started. Spike who had been standing on the sidelines spoke up.

"I helped her. Out of the goodness of my heart. Now sod off." Spike said, making a shooing motion with his hand.

Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"He really did help me. You see…" After that Jinx explained the whole thing. She told Buffy about how she had no memories, how Spike had found her and how he had invited her to stay at his place for one night, "...so even though it seems strange, he really did help me out." She finished with a smile.

"Has the wittle puppy gone soft?" Buffy said in a mocking baby voice. She began to laugh. Spike rolled his eyes, "Huh, whatever. Why on earth would you trust a Vamp? Stick to humans. Trust me."

"Well if you want her so badly you can take her." Spike said annoyed, pushing Jinx towards the blonde.

"Well screw you!" Jinx shouted at him, turning around and sticking her tongue out at him. She looked at Buffy, "Is he always like this?"

Buffy nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. Now, Spike had a good point, oddly enough. You should stay with me. I know you don't really know me but you don't really know anyone here so…" She trailed off, "Oh god. Was that insensitive?" She had a look of horror on her face as if she had done something bad.

"No. It's the truth." Jinx laughed, "And if it's not too much trouble, I would love to stay with you. It's definitely better than here."

"Well then, let's get out of here! I think I am going to suffocate from the mold in here." With that, Buffy lead Jinx out of the crypt, leaving Spike to sulk.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, just taking in the night. "Spike called you 'Slayer' earlier. What does that mean?" Jinx asked her.

Buffy sighed and said, "It's a long story, but in short, I was chosen by a group of old guys and a magic spell to slay Vampires. Apparently it's my destiny. I have absolutely no choice in the matter so there is no backing out. Oh! And if I die then the next Slayer gets activated so the cycle can cycle on." Buffy threw her hands in the air, "Enough about me. What about you? Do you really only remember your name, or was that just an act for Spike?"

"I really don't remember anything. I have my name and basic personality traits but that's about it."

"Oh wow. I am so sorry." Buffy put a hand on Jinx's shoulder in a comforting gesture, "Well Jinx, you can stay with me as long as you need."

When the two girls got to Buffy's house, Buffy stopped Jinx by putting her hand in front of her, "Let me go first. My mom doesn't know you and she would probably freak if she saw a stranger in our house."

Jinx nodded and Buffy slowly opened the door, "Mom? Are you awake?"

"In here!" A female voice called from what Jinx assumed to be the living room. Buffy motioned for Jinx to follow her as she stepped into the house.

"Oh! Who's your friend?" Buffy's Mom asked, putting her book down.

"This is Jinx. Spike found her in the graveyard and she has no memory whatsoever. Can she stay with us? I completely trust her." Buffy said.

Her Mom stood up and walked over to Jinx, "Hello Jinx. I'm Joyce. I'm sorry to be so blunt but, do you really have no memory of anything?"

"Well, nothing except for my name." Jinx repeated.

"Oh wow. I'm so sorry. You can stay with us as long as you need." Joyce smiled at the blue haired girl and put a hand around her shoulder, "If you don't mind sleeping on the couch for tonight we can get you some pillows and blankets. If you need to still stay with us tomorrow night we can makeup the guest room." Joyce lead Jinx into to the kitchen, "In the meantime, why don't we get you some dinner?"

"I would like that very much." Jinx smiled up at the older woman and sat down in a chair, "Maybe," She thought, "This won't be too bad."

A/N: Sorry this is so short! The next chapter should be up soon. Tell me what you think so far in the comments!


End file.
